


Perfectly Matched.

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pairing sort of if you squint, it's not quite there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To each other, they were everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Matched.

To Octavius, Jedediah was freedom. He spent his days marching to war with men who only knew how to make straight lines and follow commands. His entire world revolved around order, everything had its proper and rightful place, his days were planned and nothing could go wrong. His superiors would have said it was safer this way, a regime means they can't be taken by surprise and he liked it that way, until Jed came along.

It took him a while to come round to the idea of being friends with him, years of being at war with the West had made it difficult to imagine any semblance of peace with the cowboys. Whilst their nations had come to an arrangement between themselves, life with Jedediah was anything but peaceful. At first he'd thought the other man crazy (in some ways he still does), but he'd come to appreciate Jed's carefree lifestyle.

The cowboy was wild, spontaneous and reckless in a way that Octavius had never encountered before. Being with Jed was nothing like the strict regime he had lived his entire life in, but like being given a new life that he didn't even know existed. He took every moment he could to spend time with the other, be it racing around the museum in one of the many vehicles Larry had brought them; or lying out in the western desert surrounded by the smell of leather and gunpowder. He didn't know if Jed was aware of how he felt, but he found that it didn't matter. So long as he was the one Jed came looking for when they woke up he felt like that was enough.

*

To Jedediah, Octavius was safety. He was a mix of irrational thoughts and impulsive behaviours, filling his days with danger only because he knew nothing else that would make him feel real. His men followed him, sure, but they could think for themselves and do just fine without him there. If you'd have asked him who he would be looking forward to seeing most every night, he never would have thought that the answer would be Octavius.

He'd always thought the Roman general was far too uptight. Rome's rules and regimes were nothing like the West. Jed was used to gunfights and rodeos, getting drunk enough to be thrown out of the bar by midday and laughing about it later. That was his life, and he enjoyed it, he really did but there was always something lacking. Jed never considered himself to be a leader, the men just upped and followed him without say so and that was that, but that didn't make him confident in himself. He had thoughts, feelings he could never talk to any of his men about. He was ashamed of himself.

Octavius might not have been the first person Jed would have thought of when thinking of someone to be downright reckless with, but he was more than that really. The general offered him friendship, gave him advice and made him laugh in a way he hadn't in years. He felt at home with the other man, and whilst he never discussed his feelings with him he knew that if he wanted to he would be able to do so without judgement. He couldn't recall a time when he'd felt to be in safer hands. Octavius didn't make him stop doing stupid, dangerous things but rather came with him and told him when it was a bad idea, stopped him from hurting himself too badly and patching him up when he did. He didn't know if Octavius would want to be anything more than they already were but Jedediah didn't mind so long as he was always riding shotgun in their car.

*

They were complete opposites, but perfectly matched. To each other, they were everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. Sorry it's not very long but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Comments are love and thank you for reading. Drop me prompts wither here or at never-to-see on tumblr.


End file.
